List of characters in Digimon Tamers
This is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Tamers. Creation and Influences Tamers Takato Matsuki and Guilmon Rika Nonaka and Renamon Henry Wong and Terriermon Ai and Mako and Impmon Jeri Katou and Leomon Kazu Shioda and Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon Suzie Wong and Lopmon Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon Minami Uehara and Seasarmon Alice McCoy and Dobermon Hypnos * Mitsuo Yamaki (山木 満雄): Hypnos Leader. * Reika Ootori (鳳 麗花 Ōtori Reika) / Riley: Hypnos Chief Operator. * Megumi Onodera (小野寺 恵 Onodera Megumi) / Tally Onodera: Hypnos Operator. * Man In Black: Unnamed Hypnos Agent seen several times in the series, he works for Yamaki as a field operative. Often seen wearing a black suit and hat. * Chief Cabinet Secretary:Member of the government body that sanctioned Hypnos, and the one chief of staff most involved with it's running. Monster Makers * Monster Makers (Wild Bunch): They are the creators of the original Digimon program in 1984. In 200X, they were reunited by Hypnos to first help protect Earth against Digimon (and, using their knowledge, to destroy the Digimon using their own data against them.), then to help create the Ark to bring the children back from the Digital World, and finally to help combat the D-Reaper. One of their greatest creations proved to be the entity known as Grani. ** Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno (水野 悟郎 Mizuno Gorō): Continued on with the Digimon project after it was shut down in 1986. He later is able to help the kids while they are in the Digital World, as well as rejoining the Monster Makers in Shinjuku to help fight the D-Reaper. ** Janyu "Tao" Wong (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father. ** Rob "Dolphin" McCoy: Alice's Grandfather, professor at Palo Alto University. ** Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya: professor at Miscatonic University. ** Babel: Real name unknown. ** Daisy: Real or full name unknown. Other Humans ;Matsuki Family *'Takehiro Matsuki' (松田 剛弘 Matsuda Takehiro): Takato's father, a baker. *'Mie Matsuki' (松田 美枝 Matsuda Yoshie): Takato's mother, a baker. *'Kai Urazoe': Takato's cousin from Okinawa. ;Wong Family *'Janyu "Tao" Wong' (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father *'Mayumi Wong' (李 麻由美 Rī Mayumi): Henry & Suzie's mother. *'Rinchei Wong' (李 連杰 Rī Rinchei): Henry & Suzie's older brother. *'Jaarin Wong' (李 嘉玲 Rī Jaarin): Henry & Suzie's older sister. ;Nonaka Family *'Rumiko Nonaka'In the English dub, Rika's mother is twice-referred to as "Makino" as though it were her first name, once while answering her phone ("This is Makino!"), and once by her agent ("For you Makino, anything!"), but after this, she is consistently referred to as "Rumiko." "Makino," of course, was the family's last name in the original Japanese, but its use here is not in that context. One suggestion posits that "Makino" could be her modeling name, as she only uses it with people involved in the industry. (牧野 ルミ子 Makino Rumiko): Rika's mother, a model. *'Seiko Hata' (秦 聖子 Hata Seiko): Rika's grandmother. ;Katou Family *'Tadashi Katou' (加藤 肇 Katō Hajime): Jeri's father. *'Shizue Katou' (加藤 静江 Katō Shizue): Jeri's stepmother. *'Masahiko Katou' (加藤 昌彦 Katō Masahiko): Jeri's halfbrother. ;Shioda Family *'Hirofumi Shiota' (塩田 博文 Shiota Hirofumi) / Hirofumi Shioda: Kazu's father. *'Takako Shiota' (塩田 貴子 Shiota Takako) / Takako Shioda: Kazu's mother. ;Kitagawa Family *'Shiyunsuke Kitagawa' (北川 駿介 Kitagawa Shunsuke): Kenta's father. *'Akemi Kitagawa' (北川 明美 Kitagawa Akemi): Kenta's mother. ;Uehara Family *'Takehito Uehara': Minami's father, creator of the V-Pet. ;Yodobashi Elementary * Nami Asaji: Takato's homeroom teacher. * Toshiaki Mori: A teacher * Seiji Kurosawa: the principal * Mr. Iwamoto: another teacher * Yuuji Terayama: Member of Takato's class. * Taizou Aoyama: Member of Takato's class. * Tadashi Nakabayashi: Member of Takato's class. * Jeremy: Member of Takato's class. * Ayaka Itou: Jeri's schoolfriend. * Miki Nakajima: Jeri's schoolfriend. ;Other Minor Characters * Jeramie: Kenta's friend who live in a far away from the town and given kenta a worthless digimon card that turns the other card into the Blue Card. After Henry, Takato, and Rika found him, he told them that he found the card after bumping into a mysterious man(Shibumi) by a electronics store. * Johnny Beckenstein: An American ally of the Monster Makers that inform them that a handful of the probes were still functional, and relaying information that allowed them to deduce that the D-Reaper was a quantum bubble. Other Digimon Calumon Twelve Devas Digimon Sovereigns Bio-Emerged Digimon Goblimon/Fugamon When a Goblimon Bio-Emerged into the real world, it found itself immediately confronted by Rika and Renamon. The Goblinmon was not much of a match for Renamon, but still continued to fight. When the nearby Calumon’s powers activated, the Goblinmon Digivolved into a Fugamon,it attacked fairly blindly, smashing anything in it’s way as it tried to get to Renamon, who knocked it down with a volley of kicks and puncheswhich then destroyed it with her Diamond Storm attack, and absorbed it’s data. Gorillamon The powerful Gorillamon was an opponent faced by Terriermon in the Digimon video game, before either of them Bio-Emerged into the real word. Gorillamon destroyed a Numemon, a Vegiemon and a Monochromon, before Terriermon Digivolved into Gargomon, and saw him off. Some time later, Gorillamon Bio-Emerged into the real world. The Digital Field his presence created directly pursued Terriermon and Henry, before trapping them in a construction site, and then Gorillamon himself materialised, to face them, along with Takato and Guilmon, in battle, seeking revenge for his defeat. Henry was not willing to let Terriermon fight and demanded Gorillamon return to the Digital World, but he paid no heed, as he fought with Guilmon and Terriermon. Henry refused to let Terriermon Digivolve again, and instead, slashed a Training Grips Modify Card, which Terriermon used to bind Gorillamon. Terriermon was then able to fire his Bunny Blast into Gorillamon’s cannon, causing an explosion which destroyed him. Henry told Terriermon not to absorb his data, in the hopes it would return to the other side. Vilemon Vilemon Bio-Emerged into the real world on the soccer field of Takato’s school, where Guilmon and Calumon had been designing their own game. Vilemon proved to them that he was tougher than his small size made them believe, sending them running with his attacks. Takato, Henry and Terriermon soon arrived on the scene, and used Hyper Wing and Speed Modify Cards to improve their chances. As Vilemon powered up another Demon Dart, Takato struggled to pick a new card – but then, Rika and Renamon appeared, and Vilemon turned on them. Rika slashed a Clone Modify Card, tricking Vilemon into attacking a Renamon duplicate. The real Renamon then destroyed Vilemon with her Diamond Storm, and absorbed his data. Allomon A ferocious dinosaur Digimon who Bio-Emerged into the real world, Allomon quickly found himself confronted by Rika and Renamon. Rika countered his Dino Burst attack by Digi-Modifying Renamon with a Frozen Wind Modify Card, but Allomon’s attack proved more powerful. With Renamon down, he seemed to be the victor, until Guilmon and Terriermon jumped in to distract Allomon. Renamon recovered quickly, and apparently offended that she’d been saved, told Guilmon and Terriermon to stay out of her way, as she froze Allomon solid, and then destroyed him with her Diamond Storm attack and loaded his data. Dokugumon When a Dokugumon Bio-Emerged into the real world, it was immediately confronted by Rika and Renamon. She bound them both with her Poison Thread, but Renamon was able to free Rika with her Diamond Storm, and she slashed a Snimon Modify Card, giving Renamon his Twin Sickles, enabling her to free herself. The Dokugumon then caught Renamon in her mouth and tossed her aside, turning her Venom Blast on Rika. Renamon leapt in the way and took the attack for her, then collapsed. But when Rika pleaded for her not to leave her, Calumon appeared, and his powers activated, allowing Renamon to become Kyubimon for the first time. Kyubimon then set Dokugumon’s web aflame, and destroyed her with her Dragon Wheel attack, absorbing her data. Devidramon While wandering in the park after scaring some humans, Impmon came across a Devidramon, who was still within a Digital Field, in the process of Bio-Emerging. As Impmon teased it, it emerged from the field, and flew over the city, seeking an opponent. Upon seeing Guilmon, he attacked him – Takato slashed several Modify Cards, but Guilmon was ultimately no match for Devidramon. As Devidramon pinned him, Takato called out to him, apologising for being mad at him before. Calumon floated onto the scene, and his powers activated, causing Guilmon to Digivolve into Growlmon. The battle that followed was fierce, with Devidramon flying Growlmon into the air and dropping him, but Growlmon then destroyed Devidramon with his Pyro Blaster and absorbed his data. IceDevimon IceDevimon is a serial killer who killed and absorbed many Digimon in order to become more powerful. In "The Icemon Cometh", he Bio-Emerges in the Real World and begins stalking Rika, who he believes to be as harsh and cruel as himself, and able to make him even more powerful. He tries to tempt her with describing his power, eventually seizing her and taking her to his frozen lair atop a skyscraper. Though he shows her the graveyard of his amassed victims, she is able to resist the temptation and refuse his offer. He then demands a duel against Renamon, who starts toward the lair. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon arrive and try to rescue Rika, but IceDevimon encases the Digimon in ice. Renamon appears, but IceDevimon is too powerful for her, and even after Rika declares that Renamon is her friend and Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, she is unable to defeat him. Guilmon and Terriermon then break free of the ice, and Takato uses "Speed" and "Hyper Wing" cards on Guilmon, allowing him to defeat IceDevimon and absorb his data. Because of this ordeal, Rika again had trouble with accepting Renamon as a friend, and she nearly gave up being a Tamer. Musyamon A Musyamon was among the shadowed Digimon who wanted Rika to tame them. Later, another Musyamon’s attempts to Bio-Emerge into the real world were at first thwarted by Hypnos’s Yuggoth program, but upon his second attempt, he destroyed Yuggoth and appeared on Earth by the Shinjuku Guard Rail. After terrorising motorists, he was confronted by Takato and Guilmon; Takato attempted to re-use a Modify Card combo he had previously employed to defeat IceDevimon, but the tactic failed. Henry, meanwhile, was unwilling to let Terriermon fight, but when a little girl chased her balloon into the Digital Field, and Musyamon prepared to kill her, Henry realised that some battles must be fought, and allowed Terriermon to Digivolve into Gargomon to protect her. Gargomon dealt Musyamon a point-blank blast of Gargo Laser, destroying him, and then absorbed his data. Flybeemon A trio of Flybeemon Bio-Emerged into a baseball field in Shinjuku park, but were immediately confronted by Renamon. She destroyed one with ease, but was then hit by the stinger of another, weakening her, to then be hit by a double Lightning Sting. As the two Flybeemon closed in on her, she leapt past them, and destroyed them with her Diamond Storm, absorbing their data. Harpymon When the screeching Harpymon Bio-Emerged into the real world, she was confronted by Renamon, who was trying to prove her own power alone. Takato, Henry and their Digimon soon arrived, but were kept out of the battle, until Rika finally showed up. Renamon pounded Harpymon down without Rika’s aid, but as she reflected on the purpose of it all, Harpymon awoke and blasted her with a Wind Seeker. As she tried to claw Renamon, Rika did the best she could, and stabbed her with a pointed stick, causing Harpymon to turn on her. Renamon became Kyubimon and quickly destroyed Harpymon with her Fox Tail Inferno attack, but did not absorb her data, realising that her bond with Rika was all she needed. DarkLizardmon When a DarkLizardmon Bio-Emerged into the real world, she was attacked by Takato and Guilmon, and defeated. Then, suddenly, Hypnos helicopters appeared, and DarkLizardmon was incapacitated by gas bombs, even as she begged Takato to make her stronger. Yamaki took DarkLizardmon back to the Hypnos headquarters, where she was experimented upon, as they tried to learn more about Digimon. The subsequent data scan inflicted upon her dissipated her data, which was then destroyed. Apocalymon/Mephistomon/Gulfmon Locomon/GrandLocomon and Parasimon In "Runaway Locomon", Locomon bio-emerges in the Real World. It hurtles along Tokyo's train tracks, creating a rift to the Digital World at Ichigaya station. Hypnos and the Tamers work together to try and stop Locomon. Growlmon initially attempts to hold back the train, but fails and reverts to Guilmon. He then goes to get help from the other Tamers while Takato, Rika and Renamon sneak aboard. Once aboard, Rika attempts to attack Locomon's furnace, but is in turn attacked by Parasimon. Beelzemon, while riding Behemoth, also attacks Locomon, but hardly fazes him. At this point, Rika returns to the others and attacks them. It is soon revealed that she is being controlled by Parasimon, and that Parasimon is also responsible for taking over Locomon and sending him through Tokyo. The other Tamers catch up to Locomon and return Guilmon, who immediately frees Rika from Parasimon's control. Parasimon forces Locomon to digivolve to GranLocomon, and then attacks Takato and Guilmon, who biomerge and destroy him. However, Parasimon is able to send a signal into the rift before he disappears — this signal allows many other Parasimon to bio-emerge, and they begin destroying the city. The Tamers and their Digimon enter into pitched battle with the Parasimon horde, but are overwhelmed until Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon Crimson Mode, flies into the rift, and uses his Crimson Light technique to obliterate the entire swarm. Afterwards, GranLocomon reverts to Locomon and returns to the Digital World. * Locomon and GranLocomon are voiced by Lex Lang. * Parasimon is voiced by David Lodge. Digital World Digimon Omnimon In "Battle of Adventurers", Omnimon is seen chasing an Apocalymon that reformats itself into Mephistomon, until the foe escapes from his pursuit. Later, he aids the Tamers by bringing them to Mephismon's hideout in an abandoned Okinawan laboratory. Meramon Meramon was the first Digimon that the Tamers encountered after arriving in the Digital World. He attacked them, thinking them enemies, but when Leomon beat him down with his Fist of the Beast King, he apologised and told them how much he wished he could go to the real world. During the night, the kids narrowly escaped a Jagamon stampede, but Meramon was not so lucky, being crushed to death after firing upon them. Renamon rationed that he had been trying to take over their territory. In the morning, the Tamers made a marker in Meramon’s memory. Jagamon While spending their first night in the Digital World, with Meramon, the Tamers were woken by the thundering sound of an approaching Jagamon stampede. The kids and their Digimon were able to get out of the way in time, but Meramon fired on the herd, and was trampled to death. The next morning, the Jagamon had ‘planted’ themselves in the ground – while the others make a marker for Meramon, the sleeping Kazu and Kenta awoke and pulled one of the Jagamon out of the ground. He explained that they hadn’t wanted to hurt Meramon; they were just trying to protect themselves. Takato showed them his pictures of Calumon and Makuramon, and they said they had seen the monkey Deva, and pointed them in the direction he had gone. Months later, after the Parasimon conflict on Earth, when Locomon returned to the Digital World, a Jagamon was among the Digimon seen in the desert as he rolled past. Jijimon and Babamon Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta ended up transported outside a house in a valley with strong winds. The residents of the house ended up being Babamon and her husband Jijimon, who fought with each other because they were bored. They were happy to have guests and gave the children and Digimon dinner. When Kazu and Kenta asked for them to be their partners they got it confused: They thought that they were supposed to be the Tamers and so they tamed Kazu and Kenta until Renamon ended their roughhousing by hurtling them down a flight of stairs. When Rika and the others left Jijimon and Babamon went back to fighting each other for entertainment. Later on when Calumon released his Shining Digivolution power, Jijimon and Babamon appeared with the other Mega level Digimon that gathered to help the Sovereign fight the D-Reaper. Chuchidarumon Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon came across a Chuchidarumon village in the barren desert, which was constantly attacked by an evil motorcycle called Behemoth. When Behemoth appeared again, Leomon rescued a young Chuchidarumon and thus the other Chuchidarumon welcomed them happily. An older Chuchidarumon also explained to them that they are in the "forgotten village of discarded data", which (as well as the Chuchidarumon) was created by useless data. When Behemoth again attacked, Guilmon knocked off its possessed pilot (a MetalKoromon) but ended up being possessed too. Leomon broke its control on Guilmon and the motorcycle fell into a lava pit, only for it to re-emerge with Beelzemon (the digivolved Impmon) as its driver on it. Later all the Chuchidarumon were exposed to the Light of Digivolution but it is unknown what they digivolved too. MetalKoromon MetalKoromon was the rider of the Behemoth motorcycle when it attacked the Chuchidarumon village, it’s mind having been taken over by the machine. When Guilmon unwittingly jumped into the driver’s seat, MetalKoromon was knocked off, and explained to the others how the bike took over minds. Leomon subsequently freed Guilmon, and the bike became partnered with Beelzemon. Clockmon Clockmon inhabits the clockwork cloud plain of the Digital World, and hangs around with Hagurumon. When Kazu, Kenta, Rika and Renamon found themselves on this plain, Clockmon shouted a warned that came too late, as Rika accidentally freed Megadramon from his prison. When Renamon went up against him, Clockmon and Hagurumon were very excited to discover she had been to the real world. When Kyubimon failed to bring Megadramon down, Ryo, the legendary Tamer, and his partner, Cyberdramon, arrived to defeat him, as Clockmon and Hagurumon heaped praise upon him. Later, when Calumon released the power of the Shining Digivolution, Clockmon and Hagurumon were among those who were exposed to it. It’s not known what, if anything, Clockmon Digivolved into. Hagurumon Hagurumon inhabits the clockwork cloud plain of the Digital World, along with Clockmon. When Kazu, Kenta, Rika and Renamon found themselves on this plain, Rika accidentally freed Megadramon from his prison, and when Renamon went up against him, Hagurumon and Clockmon were very excited to discover she had been to the real world. Renamon became Kyubimon, and Hagurumon expressed his own desire to Digivolve, before Megadramon deflected Kyubimon’s Fox Tail Inferno, causing a blast to strike Hagurumon and knock one of his gears out. Cyberdramon and Ryo then appeared, and Cyberdramon defeated Megadramon. Ryo then replaced Hagurumon’s lost gear, and he and Clockmon heaped praise upon the “legendary Tamer.” Hagurumon wondered if one day he would ever go to the real world and get a Tamer. Later, when Calumon released the power of the Shining Digivolution, Hagurumon and Clockmon were among those who were exposed to it. It’s not officially known what, if anything, Hagurumon became, but it seems quite likely he Digivolved into the Machinedramon that was seen shortly thereafter. Megadramon After winding up in the clockwork cloud area of the Digital World, Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta discovered a jammed clock, which Rika fixed – prompting the sudden appearance of Megadramon from beneath the ground. He turned on Renamon, planning on loading her data so he could go to the real world, but Renamon became Kyubimon to battle him, but he defeated her with his Darkside Attack. Suddenly, Cyberdramon appeared, and used his Desolation Claw on Megadramon, sending him sinking back underground. Cyberdramon’s Tamer, Ryo, reigned Cyberdramon in, then jammed the clock up again to keep Megadramon under wraps. Nohemon Kenta was startled by a group of Nohemon, who silently appeared near the Tamers in the black-and-white area of the Digital World, but Ryo assured everyone that they were harmless. Knightmon Knightmon patrols the corridors of a castle on the Digital World’s black-and-white plain nightly. When the Tamers spent the night there, Kenta was distressed at the sight of him, but Ryo explained that he was harmless if they stayed out of his way. Doggymon The cartoonish, madcap Doggymon was encountered by Calumon while wandering the Digital World desert in search of the Tamers. Calumon tried to ask for help, but Doggymon responded by firing a stream of small projectiles at him. He then sniffed Calumon, and proclaimed him “lunch,” causing him to run off. A Doggymon was also seen in the Digital World when Locomon returned there after the Parasimon conflict. Orochimon A long time ago, Orochimon fell to another level of the Digital World and has enslaved a Gekomon and Otamamon village forcing them to make milkshakes for him (in the Japanese version it is sake). Some time later, Andromon continuously tries to defeat Orochimon, but is unsuccessful, and Jeri ends up being kidnapped by Orochimon to make milkshakes (or saké, in the Japanese version). Orochimon is ultimately destroyed by Leomon when Jeri uses a LadyDevimon Digi-Modify card. Gekomon A Gekomon was among the shadowed Digimon who wanted Rika to tame them. Another was among the unfortunate Digimon seen frozen in IceDevimon’s collection of defeated opponents. Later, when Calumon was wandering the desert of the Digital World, a Gekomon and an Otamamon watched him run from Doggymon. Later, Rika, Renamon, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Leomon came across a small village of Gekomon who had been dominated by Orochimon, and forced to mix drinks for him. Andromon was determined to defeated Orochimon, but the Gekomon didn’t want to fight. Andromon battled him on his own, but each time he did so he only wound up damaging the village – so when the group brought the injured Andromon to the village, the head Gekomon was considerably displeased, but was eventually convinced into letting the kids use some of the data packets from the drinks to heal him. He De-Digivolved into Guardromon, who then convinced the Gekomon to help them defeat Orochimon, by letting them hide in the drinks barrels as they were delivered to Orochimon’s island. Leomon then destroyed Orochimon, and the Gekomon were free to sing again. When Calumon later released the light of the Shining Digivolution, this group of Gekomon were seen being exposed to it. It’s not known what they Digivolved into. Months later, when Locomon returned to the Digital World after the Parasimon conflict on Earth, a Gekomon was among the Digimon seen on the desert plain as he drove through. Otamamon An Otamamon first appeared alongside a Gekomon, watching as Doggymon chased Calumon on the desert plain of the Digital World. Later, Takato, Henry and Terriermon encountered a group of Otamamon in the Digital World’s underwater miniverse. They were attacked by a Divermon who thought they were trying to hurt the Otamamon, but after Henry subdued him with a brief martial arts display, he apologised and took them to a pipe that would lead them out of the water. Discovering that the pipe would electrically shock anyone that went into it, Henry hit upon the idea to have the Otamamon create a bubble for them to travel in. Months later, when Locomon returned to the Digital World after the Parasimon conflict on Earth, an Otamamon was among the Digimon seen on the desert plain as he thundered past. Woodmon/Cherrymon While frolicking on the desert plain of the Digital World with some DigiGnomes, Calumon was observed by three Woodmon, who wondered what was wrong with him. As he danced on his merry way, Calumon’s powers activated, causing the Woodmon to Digivolve into Cherrymon, who were then sent scattering by a fireball that heralded the arrival of Majiramon and Makuramon. Mokumon When a group of Hypnos field agents were pursuing a man they believed to be Shibumi through back alleys, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, at the heart of which was a Mokumon silhouette – it is apparent that a Mokumon had assumed Shibumi’s form and was carrying out earthy activities, including getting the Modify Card that would become a Blue Card into ‘Number Seven’s’ collection. Tapirmon A Tapirmon was among the shadowed Digimon who wanted Rika to tame them. As seen in "O Partner, Where Art Thou?" Later, when Suzie entered the Digital World, she briefly chased after a Tapirmon, but it outran her and disappeared underground. Kiwimon When Suzie was pulled into the Digital World, after chasing a Tapirmon and some DigiGnomes, she took off her coat, and hung it on what she thought was a rock, only to have a Kiwimon emerge from behind it with her coat on it’s beak. Suzie demanded that it come back with it, and, after shaking the coat off, the Kiwimon hit the ground in front of her with a Pummel Peck before laughing and running off. Months later, when Locomon returned to the Digital World after the Parasimon conflict on Earth, a Kiwimon was among the Digimon seen on the desert plain as he drove through. Divermon After being separated from their friends by a Data Stream, Takato, Henry and Terriermon wound up on the water plain of the Digital World, where they met some Otamamon, who ran away from them. Divermon appeared and attacked the trio, thinking they had attacked the Otamamon. Henry managed to knock his spear away and crash him into some rocks, and Terriermon finished him off with a Terrier Tornado. He then apologised, and they asked him if he could lead them to someplace that wasn’t made of water. He led them to a pipe, which took them to a crossroads of many tubes, where they met some DigiGnomes, who led them to Shibumi’s library. Other Entities D-Reaper DigiGnomes Ark/Grani Behemoth References Category:Digimon Category:Humans in Digimon